bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 474A (Adventure in Pickerington)
Plot When Molly spend some time in Pickerington Queen mean wants to rule the world.Molly must stop her once and for all. Transcript (Molly and her friends are playing soccer.) * Molly: "And now she will attempt to score the wining goal." * Gil: "Not for long." (Molly kicks the ball in the net.) * Molly: "Goal yeah." * Goby: "Yay Molly." * Nonny: "Wow the girl's got moves." * Oona: "She's great." * Deema: "That's a new record for Molly." * Molly: "Oh guys I just remember I'm suppose to go to the bathroom." * Gil: "Anyone want to come to my place my mom made cupcakes." * Goby: "Okay." * Nonny: "Bye Molly." * Molly: "Bye." (When she got in the house.Her siblings laughed at her.) * Ashlie: "You're not going out like that." * Josh: "Yeah this is the funniest thing I've ever seen." * Molly: "Very funny guys.Now if you'll excuse me I got to go." (When Molly opens the bathroom door.A bit of water flood upstairs.) * Josh: "Did someone clogged the toilet again." * Ashlie: "I'm telling mom." * Molly: "I wonder who.Aha it was Ashlie.Now if you'll excuse me.I'm gonna go tell." * Ashlie: "Mom it was Molly who clogged the toilet." * Molly's Mom: "Well there goes today.So mrs clog the toilet missy.I knew you done this." * Molly: "Okay it was me who clogged the toilet." * Molly's Mom: "Ha toilets don't clogged by themselves.You're grounded forever." * Molly: "No fair." * Molly's Mom: "Go to your room now." (Molly swam into her room.Slams the door.Sits on her bed and began to cry.) * Molly: "No fair I can't go anywhere." (Molly looks out the window.The sun was setting.) * Molly: "Maybe if I ran away.That will help mom know i cared so much about me." (When Molly opened the window a cold breeze blows.) * Molly: "I'd better go put on a jacket." (Molly opened her closet.She finds a pink sweater but didn't bother to zip it.She gets out the window.And runs away from home.She didn't know where she was going but the wind picks her up and she landed in a tree.) * Molly: "Hello anybody here." (The tree branch broke and she fall but then she fell in a hole.) * Molly: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-hoo." (Unfortunately she landed in a tree.) * Molly: "Help somebody help me." (She was out on a limb.Until Buppet swim past.) * Molly: "Buppet help.I can't get down." * Buppet: "What is it this time." * Molly: "I'm really stuck.I'm afraid of heights." * Buppet: "It's okay Molly don't be scared I'll get you down.Somehow." * Molly: "Hurry ya know cats they don't like heights." * Buppet: "Don't worry I'm calling 911." (The fire department came and they saved Molly.) * Molly: "Thanks for calling the fire department they saved me." * Buppet: "Yeah I know." (Molly's tummy grumbled.) * Molly: "I'm so hungry let's have a celebration at the cafe." (Later at the cafe.Molly is telling Buppet's friends what Buppet has done to save her.) * Molly: "And then the fire department saved me from a tree." * Mangus: "That's so amazing Molly." * Levanny: "Great story." * Server: "Ice creams on the house for our hero who saved Molly." * All: "Yay." * Buppet: "Three cheers for Molly who came here." * Cosmio: "Hip hip." * All: "Hooray." * Claudio: "Hip hip." * All: "Hooray." * Scarazoni: "Hip hip." * All: "Hooray." (A magic sparkle appeared and it was Mr Doheny.) * Mr Doheny: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Mr Doheny." * Mr Doheny: "So glad you're here i have something to show you." * Molly: "What is it." * Mr Doheny: "A crystal ball it shows every memories show me The Last Princess Ball Ceremony." (The crystal ball shows the picture of a castle.) * Molly: "Wow so that's Pickerington castle." * Mr Doheny: "This is where the robot history begin.The royal family must return to the castle." * Molly: "That's you." * Mr Doheny: "I was so nervous still I toke my place in the carpet and spoke the ancient right.WITH THE PRINCESS BALL IT MUST KNOW IT ALL SIT TIGHT ON THE THRONE MAGIC IS WHAT IT KNOWN!And at exactly midday it happened.When it was all over I have the power to make robots and friends and give life to the world." * Molly: "Wow you must be so excited to do that again." * Mr Doheny: "I wish you could but the magic was so powerful that it transformed like this forever." * Molly: "I see what you mean." (After leaving the ice cream shop.That night Molly swims into her room She been in the past.) * Molly: "Tomorrow will be an extra special day." Category:Episodes Category:Sliding down in a cave Episodes